


Percy Jackson and the Others II

by Olympus7 (jhwan)



Series: The Demigod Files [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhwan/pseuds/Olympus7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 3 months since Deans encounter with Percy Jackson and the (still) unknown monster that attacked him. He's almost forgotten about the strange boy until he needs his ass saved again.</p><p>[COMPLETE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Jackson and the Others II

It's been 3 months since Dean had his ass saved by a 19-year old kid and he still doesn't really know if what he saw was real. It had to be real, obviously, the throbbing pain in his ankle didn't say otherwise. 

He returned to the hotel room he and his brother had rented out an hour after the sun had set and was immediately confronted with a shit storm of questions. None of which he answered. 

Sam would 'accidentally' wonder aloud about what could've happened, hoping for an answer but never got one. Eventually he stopped asking Dean who fixed him up and let it be. Dean told him the monster was just a shapeshifter because how was he supposed to explain that he was almost killed by Medusas ugly big sister.

Cas also tried to get answers out of him and he'd almost slip up now and again but catch himself last minute and glare daggers at the seraph. He really didn't know what to tell them about what happened, he could barely understand it himself, so he figured it was better to not tell them.

It still bothered him that there are monsters out there they didn't know about and it made him want to tell them what happened but then he'd think about what the point would be because they didn't have weapons that could kill them. 

Maybe he should've asked one of those kids for one or two but he got a feeling they thought he was a clueless person who wandered into some monster so maybe not the best idea.

Anyways, Dean had nearly forgot about the incident until he ran into another unknown monster or rather monsters. He'd been researching a vampire case in the area and found out one of the vampires worked in the museum downtown.

At first glance they were beautiful. The first had dark chocolate skin, her black ringlets of hair were pulled into a ponytail and she had warm whiskey coloured eyes. The next had straight, long, red hair, dark chocolate eyes and freckles dotted her cheeks and nose. The last had brown hair made into a tight bun and hazel eyes. And then he blinked a few times.

They weren't as pretty as before, now they had flames for hair, one donkey leg and the other was made out of some kind of metal, bronze by the looks of it. They bared their teeth at him and hissed. No one seemed to notice the donkey hybrids standing in the middle of the ancient Rome displays.

"You smell like half-blood." The monster told him, her nametag read Genovese.

"But it's faint. Have you managed to cover your scent somehow?" Asked another, the one that was the brown haired girl.

"Lady, I'm not sure what you're talking about." Dean put his hand where his gun usually is but came up empty. Oh yeah, museum, no weapons. 

He wasn't even sure if a gun would work on these things. Hopefully they weren't anything like Euryale but he felt they most likely were.

Would they even attack him? In a building full of people, cops, security and one-fingered buttons to notify the police, SWAT even?

Genovese jumped at him and he barely got out of the way in time to save his neck. Apparently yes, they would attack him. He hit the wall with a loud thud and a few people looked his way but didn't take any mind to the situation.

Dean pushed himself off the wall and circled to open space, away from the three monsters. They watched him with hungry eyes and licked their lips.

"We'll have you for dinner." One growled.

"Can I atleast know your names first? Then I'd be glad to take you to dinner."

"My name is Abilene!" The freckled one said proudly and gestured to the others, "these are my sisters, Kanis and Genovese!" Great, more psycho sisters.

"Fool! Can you not see he is mocking you?!" Kanis roared angrily and kicked the other with her hoove.

"Right, well anyways. I'm not a, whatever you said, so I'm gonna go." Dean backed away slowly but apparently Genovese had other plans. She launched at him and kicked him in the chest with both of her hooves, making him fly 5 feet backwards and slam into the marble floor.

He hissed in pain and he suddenly felt bad for Abilene because damn that fucking hurt. He didn't know what was worst to land on, forest floor, cement or marble. They all equally knocked the wind out of him.

Kanis trotted over to him and held him in place by placing her heavy bronze leg on his chest. She look down at him and Dean saw her appearance flicker from half flaming donkey to redhead repeatedly. Still no one was paying any notice to them and he briefly wondered what they were seeing as he was about to get murdered.

Dean looked at the crowd as the sisters got closer and saw a tall blonde kid staring at the scene in horror. He didn't seem confused that he was the only one who could see the sisters, just scared, for him probably. The kid turned and whispered something to the person next to him, another guy with black hair. 

They both looked over at him and Dean realized the other kid was Percy, the one who saved him 3 months before from another monster. Slowly they slipped from the crowd and made their way towards him, looking strong and unyielding and a lot more brave than he felt.

"Hey uglies!" Percy whistled making Kanis, Genovese and Abilene look at him. While they were distracted he slowly got up and hid behind a statue of Jupiter, ready to help if needed. 

"Really Percy?" The blonde rolled his eyes but refocused his attention on the monsters.

"Percy Jackson." Abilene hissed.

"Glad to be known." He smirked in response.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what to do."

Dean watched as they both stuck their hands in their pockets and pulled something out. Percy a pen and Jason a gold coin. Jason flipped the coin and suddenly it was a sword, gold and gleaming it the sunlight seeping through the mosaic ceiling. Percy uncapped his pen and it grew into a beautiful glowing sword.

He was sure he was going crazy because no way did two teenage boys just turn random things into swords and not have anyone notice. Because just like before no one was looking their way or paying any concern to the monsters.

Jason and Percy circled the monsters with their swords at the ready. Genovese jumped at Percy when she thought he wasn't looking but he perfectly blocked her attack and jabbed her in the side to the hilt, so deep you could see the tip of the sword through her other side. He was expecting blood and guts but she simply starting crumbling to dust.

Janis screeched in anger and went to attack Percy as revenge but Jason quickly stepped in and protected him. He dodged each hit the monster sent his way and finally stabbed her in the chest, where the heart would be. She too crumbled into nothing but dust.

They both turned on Abilene and she squeaked when she realized there was no getting away. Before she could think of something to do they both attacked her, Percy from the front and Jason from the back. Their swords crossed into an 'X' as they both struck her and she turned into nothing.

"Been awhile since we've run into  _Empousai,_ eh Jason?" Percy smiled at his blonde friend.

"Shut up,  _Perseus."_

"Come on, you promised you wouldn't bring that up." The sea green-eyed boy whined and smacked Jasons arm.

"That was before you teased three monsters who could've killed us." 

"We've beat worse, Hecates kids? No problem." 

Jason leveled Percy with a glare and scoffed, "Tell that to Trivias face."

Percy rolled his eyes and walked past him towards Dean and smiled. Dean did his best to smile back but he was still confused about everything that just happened.

"Oh, tu mortalis es." Jason pointed out.

Okay, Deans latin was a bit rusty but he could've sworn Jason just said, "You're mortal." Like he wasn't mortal himself.

"Ipse ab eo. A paucos ante menses." Percy rolled his eyes again like it was obvious.

"Oh." Jasons eyes widened and stuck his hand out, "You're Dean then. I'm Jason." 

"Yeah I kinda got that bit, but how do you know who I am?" Dean shook the blondes hand.

"Percy and Will. They told everyone." He rolled his eyes and pitched his voice, "Oh, I was just saving this guys life. I'm so amazing. Blah blah blah!" 

"Jason!" Percy glared and smacked the other in the head but Jason didn't seem bothered, just amused and he doubled over with laughter.

"Ignore him, he's immature. Are you hurt?" 

"Uh.. No, just a bit bruised. I'll be fine."

"Good, how've healed up since Euryale got you over?"

"Pretty well, Will did good." Percy laughed and Dean chuckled along, though he didn't see what was so funny.

Jason interrupted their conversation once he pulled himself together and pointed to the statue behind him, "Jupiter, god of the sky. Good choice, he's strong, powerful."

"He's o-kay." Percy put in and leveled his hand in an iffy gesture. The sky rumbled.

"You'll get striked down, you keep talking like that." 

"Yeah, sure, not like I ever did anything to deserve it."

Dean watched them bicker back and forth and saw their weapons had disappeared, maybe back to the forms they were in before. He'd have to look up in the bunker ways to do that, he's sure they probably knew someway.

"I should probably get back." Dean broke up their arguing. "My brother will probably be wondering where I am."

"Will you need help getting back?" Percy asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm in one piece." He joked.

They wished him luck and he turned and walked away. The whole time he could feel their eyes piercing his back and he could feel himself recoil when he could no longer feel their gaze. 

"Man, I'm going crazy." Dean mumbled while running his hand over his face. He started his car and drove off to his motel.


End file.
